


Everything is Permitted

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: A Quarter Hour [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassins festival, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, i am disgusted, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: For @lunyxweek, day 3. Secret rendezvous was one of the themes today and I have to admit that the lure of the AssFest was too great. This slots in with my (Mostly) Everybody Lives AU because I am too old to not pander to my own ships and admit it, right out in the open, in front of everybody.





	Everything is Permitted

She supposed that she should be sorry for what she was doing. Supposed that her mother would be scandalized, that Maria would be shocked out of her corset, that even Ravus (maybe particularly Ravus) would be appalled. But at this point, those thoughts were blissfully short-lived.

* * *

And how could they not be when faced with the general festive air that had Lestallum in it’s grip? Banners were hung, people thronged into the streets, and nearly everyone was in some kind of costume. It was arguable that Noctis was having the most fun of everyone, but then again he was invested in the plot that was attached to the Assassin's Festival.

Nyx was too but he didn’t have quite the boyish pleasure that Noctis had. The Imperial threat was too real to him to play at assassinhood and he’d been hovering around Luna, never straying too far since they had arrived.

Not that she minded, really. Well, she didn’t mind the closeness, but he was looking terribly dour as she and Crowe figured out the treasure hunt puzzle before they’d got halfway into it. And while he wasn’t actively trying to stop her from enjoying the festival, he also wasn’t being much fun about it either.

But, she had a plan to change that. Maybe. Possibly. If it worked and if he didn’t push her away or try to talk sense in to her. He’d done that before, putting distance between them just hen she thought they were getting somewhere. He obviosuly liked her as much as she liked him, and when he did things like that, it confused her. But maybe this time would be different? Hopefully? Perhaps it would be if she could….

No, she wasn’t going to think about the possibility that this could flop miserably, she was just going to grab this little stretch of fun while she had it, live in the moment, go with it and see what happened. Life was too short to live by maybes and for once, she was just going to try without overanalyzing it.

Everywhere they’d been, there had been lovers taking advantage of the dark alleyways and she had every intention of doing the same thing. After all, it wasn’t the worst idea ever, and the costumes offered a level of protection that they wouldn't get again for a long time, if ever. It was really, truly that simple.

If she’d thought about it much more deeply than that - beyond just wanting his mouth on hers again and thinking that it’d be a lot of fun to make use of a shadowy overhang for it - Luna might have paused, might have reconsidered. But she didn’t. And she didn’t because she knew that she’d back out and take the safe path and that was exactly what she didn’t want to do. She liked him, more than just as a bodyguard or than as one of Noctis’s Glaive and no that there was no question of the Niflheim-arranged marriage going ahead, she had the freedom to choose. And choose she would, Astrals be damned.

“Oh, look!” It was the simplest thing in the world to say the words, point down a side street, and start walking that direction. Nyx would follow, of course. That’s what he’d been doing all night anyway as she wandered around the festival. She led, he followed.

And she could lead this, too. She knew she could.

Luna sucked in her courage and stopped just outside the puddle of light from the lamps around the Leville, making Nyx bump into her, his hands going to her hips to steady her as she stumbled. He also had an apology half out of his mouth as she spun in his arms, hoisted herself up with her arms around his neck, and smothered both the sorry and the funny little squeak that he made against her mouth.

She did like that squeak. She’d have to see about making him do that again.

But in the meantime, she had to give him credit for being quick on the uptake. He’d been had and seemed to not mind it in the least if his hold on her was any indication. And if it hadn’t been, then the sudden and very welcome support of the brick wall at her back was. The hand on her thigh was also strongly in favor of him being both agreeable to this turn of events and willing to go with it.

They’d only kissed once before, just for a moment, and up until now, Luna only suspected that those deep kisses in the movies were not all just for show. She was very pleased, and very content, to know that her suspicions were confirmed but it took a few tries before she was certain of what to do with her tongue. But once she’d figured that out, she could only call this little side-quest a success.

“PDA,” she heard a familiar voice say, irritated. “Everywhere you look.”

Luna gasped, pulling away from Nyx and staring at him with wide eyes. Caugh! She’d not considered that! But the frown that Nyx had worn all night was gone, replaced by the quirk of his lips and the spark in his eyes that usually spelled trouble - or at the very least mischief for whoever was in his sights.

He opened his mouth to reply to Prompto’s grousing but Luna could be quick in adapting too. She grabbed Nyx by his ears and pulled him back down, crushing his mouth to hers until the footfalls of their friends passed by.

“Aww, why’d you have to do that, Princess,” Nyx complained into her ear a moment later.

“Because I am enjoying myself,” she whispered back, enjoying the way he arched and shivered when she caught his ear between her teeth. “And I don’t want to be disturbed.”

Yes, she considered. She probably should be ashamed of herself, the Princess of Tenebrae and the Oracle making out with a bodyguard in a back alley at a crowded festival for a video game she’d never even heard of. But she wasn’t and she cold deal with the ramifications of that later.


End file.
